Today scoliosis of the spine is the most topical part of orthopedy, despite the multi-century practice of treatment.
The analysis of the specialized literature, saturated with a great number of theories (the hormonal, vascular, involutional, anomalous, functional, hereditary, etc.), which explain the development of scoliosis, confirms the multi-factor ethiopatho-genesis of scoliosis rather than the truth of one theory.
The variety of conservative and operative methods of treating scoliosis correspond to the variety of the ethiopatho-genetic theories, which indicate again the insufficient effectiveness of various methods, methodologies, and medicines for counteracting the disease (Kazamin A. I. et al. "Scoliosis," M.:Medicine, 1981).
During the last decade there have been a variety of widely used methods (both preventive and curative) utilizing vibrational influences on the muscles of the human body for both treating and treatment. These methods can be viewed as related to the present invention. Methods that combine vibrational and decompressional influence on spinal disease are also known.
The closest analogue (prototype) of the invention is the method and treatment and prevention of the spine curvature, which is performed through a device for vibro-relaxation of the muscles and vibro-stretching of the spine as set forth in SU 1747068 to Kiev Engineering & Construction Institute, 1990, and incorporated herein by reference.
However, all the above mentioned sources of information do not describe the essence of the sano-genetic approach to the treatment of scoliosis. The results of the treatment of patients, who suffer from scoliosis, are not always successful in either the domestic or foreign orthopedics. The treatment of progressing scoliosis, especially in an untreated, destructive stage, presents the greatest difficulty for specialists and the patients themselves. Because of the severe muscular-tonic, vegative-vascular and neuro-dystrophy complications, scoliosis brings a lot of disappointments to the patient and the treating doctor.
The scoliosis curvature of the spine is viewed by the present invention as the compensational or decompensational adapto-genic biomechanical reaction, which balances the axial support load on the spine and is classified into two groups;
1. Functional--with a compensated form of curvature, which is adequate to the physical load, after which the muscles and the joint-ligamental organs keep the ability to reestablish the symmetrical balance of the spine on the vertical axis in sagittal dimension.
2. Pathological--with steady curvatures of the spines, which are not corrected by the muscle corset and are viewed as a spinal-locomotory defect at scoliosis.
Reformation of the curvatures of the spine of the first group into the second one, pathological is observed more often during the period of intensive growth of the height of the body (until the age of 15), when a heightened vulnerability of the growing zones in the spinal locomotory segments (SLS) at a chronic asymmetry of the compressional load on the joints of the spine and intervertebral discs can be noted. At adynamia and asymmetry of static and dynamic traumatic overload (during incorrect posture) the functional load on the joints and intervertebral discs changes, and the asymmetrical muscular corset develops. Gradually, the asymmetrically tensed muscles lose the ability to restore the balance, and maintain and provoke a steady development of scoliosis. This is often noted as progressing scoliosis regardless of the strength of the muscular corset. Dissimilarities are characteristic of curvatures of the spine. The multitude of forms of scoliosis is determined by; (a) the cause, degree, and stage of development of the pathological process, (b) the localization and the clinical picture of the complex mechanism of inclusion into the pathological destructive process of the tissue of intervertebral articulations and muscles, which provide the movement of the spine in three dimensions.
The complex combination of the bio-mechanical changes in the spine during decompensation and blockage in some of its parts, and the corresponding hyper-mobility at static-dynamic hyper-load in others is illustrated with ostheochondric and pathetic complications, disc-radicular conflicts, and manifestations of reflexogenic aching condition, which are manifested by aching irradiation at radicular ischemia.
During deprivation of movement and violation of bio-mechanics in the spinal-locomotory segments (SLS), the micro-circulation and metabolism are violated, calcination of cartilage and decalcination of the bone tissue progresses, and the dystrophy of muscles appears in the state of their spastic reflex over-tension. The articulations of the spine and the intervertebral discs deform, joining plate sclerotise with ostheo-phyts.
As a result, the metabolic osteochondro-pathic changes, and the myoneuro-dystrophy proceeds with a static-dynamic violation of the biomechanics of the spine and the pathological reflex lock into a vicious circle of a progressing scoliosis.